


Calling to Confirm

by sohii



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Insecurity, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohii/pseuds/sohii
Summary: Jason is freaking out and calls Dick at 4AM because it's all Dick's fault anyway.





	Calling to Confirm

Jason brings his phone to life, immediately chucking it across the room and onto the couch when he realises it’s only been three minutes since he checked it last. His foot taps out a nervous rhythm and he forces it to still. It doesn’t last for long and this time he stomps it out by crossing the room, leaving the open window and Gotham to its night.

Throwing himself on the couch, he lets the phone dig into his back for a good minute before pulling it out and punching in the all too familiar number. It’s already a matter of muscle memory and Jason sneers at his fuzzy reflection on the screen.

“Hey, Jason, everything alright?” Dick answers as he picks up, speech a little slurred and fuck, _fuck_ , of course Jason called him while he was sleeping, like he wasn’t fucking Dick’s shit up enough as it is.

“Nevermind. Go back to sleep.” He thinks his tone leaves no room for arguing but being stubborn is a trademarked Robin trait.

“No, wai-” Dick rushes but Jason cuts him off with jab at the red phone, disconnecting the call. He breathes out quick, a frustrated sigh through his nose before he lets his head fall back with a thunk. 

His phone rings, vibrating in his hand because this is Dick Grayson and Dick Grayson can’t let dead things be.

“What?” Jason barks into the phone when he accepts the call, fingers shaking as he presses them against his eyes.

“What ‘what’?” Dick echoes at him and he’s annoyed, oh, he is _pissed_ , and Jason breathes a little easier.

“You’re such an ass,” Jason mutters into the phone.

“Yeah, okay, fuck you too,” Dick cusses and it has Jason cracking a smile, pleased he’s finally goaded a reaction out of the golden boy.

“Would you like to?” Jason teases, lets Dick hear his grin in the drawl of his voice. His hand pushes up into his hair, yanking back when his fingers register the coarse texture of the white stripe.

The silence that follows effectively ruins Jason’s mood and he refuses break it. He doesn’t end the call either.

“Jason?” Dick asks, a little quieter. He must know Jason is still there but he doesn’t push, just fucking waits and forgives like it’s as easy as breathing.

“Can’t you just fucking play along for once?” Jason mumbles.

“And do what, Little Wing?” Jason draws in a deep breath at the nickname and his foot picks up its rhythm again, bouncing where it's swung over the armrest.

“Fuck you,” Jason repeats instead, no fight in him left.

“Are we still on for tomorrow?” Dick asks instead, like this is fine, like they’re fine, like them dating is just fine, and Jason wants to believe him so bad.

“Yeah,” Jason sighs, clears his throat and tries again, “Yeah, we are.”

“Great,” Dick shoots back and fuck if Jason can’t picture that smile perfectly, dumbass dimples and all, “Can’t wait.”


End file.
